


I Just Need My Best Friend

by Bunny2000



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is So Done, Third Wheel Sam Winchester, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny2000/pseuds/Bunny2000
Summary: A bad break up with Jackson(original character) sheds some light on you and Dean's relationship. Sam is fed up with Dean moving like molasses and you snapping at Dean for being extra protective lately





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, so please give constructive criticism only. I'm planning on more chapters

You were beyond pissed. Your boyfriend of three years had cheated on you for the 4th time this month and apparently the entire three years and you just found out. He didn't even try and deny it, no, he was proud.  
While packing bags he is trying to convince you to stay, you can't handle this anymore.

"Y/N stay, you should be happy that I even want to be with you when I have so many options. Not like you're the prettiest but you deal with my shit"

"No Jackson! That's not how this fucking works! You don't settle on me! You're supposed to actually love me"

You're throwing clothes in your bag with tears in your eyes.

"Really? I do love you, I just can't be with one bitch all the time. Especially since you work all the time"

Wiping tears from your eyes you turn to him not with heartbreak this time but anger.

"I'm leaving and you aren't stopping me, figure out how to pay your own dam rent! I'm done being your babysitter"

You go to storm out of the apartment, but he pulls your arm back.

"It's not like you never slept with Dean, come on you two probably don't even work together, you're just--"

He doesn't even finish his thought before you slap him. In his stunned state you begin yelling back with rage.

"You're the slut! I've never cheated on you once and I have never slept with him, GOOD FUCKING BYE JACKSON"

You throw your key at him and slam the door on your way out. Practically running to the elevator hoping Jackson isn't following. You make it into the elevator safely but you see yourself in the elevator's full body mirror. The picture of a hot mess, your h/c a mess, eyes puffy and red, eyeliner smudged, mascara lines down your face. You try to fix it but it doesn't help much.  
You make it down to your car, throwing your bags in the back seat and get in the driver's seat.  
You can only talk one person right now, Dean, your best friend. You can't though he's on a hunt, normally he hunts and you research with Sam but this week you took off because it was Jackson's birthday. Right now all you want to do is cry, so you do exactly that.  
After you've calmed down a bit, you drive to the bunker blasting some classic rock, screaming the lyrics because they somehow seem to relate to how you feel.  
Pulling up to the bunker, made you want to break down all over again, you have a key but it's 3am, the boys aren't there, last thing you want is to be alone.  
You make your way inside and head in Dean's room, grab his super soft blanket and steal his snacks and put on some horror movies. Eventually falling asleep hoping the boys will be back soon.

You wake up to the tv turned off, snacks ate and talking in the kitchen. You look at your phone and it's 9am...  
You make your way to the kitchen with all of Dean's snack wrappers.  
"Finally an easy one I'm gonna grab a beer an go to sleep" Dean stretches as he talks  
"Well I'm gonna-- hey Y/N"  
Sam was turning around as he was talking but is facing you when he stopped mid sentence. Dean turned around to see you with his snack wrappers and tear stained face.  
You hadn't realize you didn't take your makeup from earlier so you just thought the look on his face was about the snacks but as soon as you went to speak he flipped.

"Hey didn't think you two wo--"

"I'm gonna kick his ass Y/N! Why didn't you call? What did he do?" Dean's voice boomed, you had to resist flinching.

"Dean, calm down" Sam was attempting to calm Dean but you knew it wasn't working.

"Hey, Dean I already dumped him and threw my key at him. I have it covered I just wanted to hide out here for a while with my bestie. Sorry I ate your snacks" You smile in an attempt to lighten his mood, knowing he'll forgive you either way.

Sam feeling the tension declares, "I'm gonna go get some sleep", on his way out he gives you a hug.

Dean grabs his beer, looking over to you with that look of guilt.  
You begin walking over to him as he starts his apology  
"Y/N I shouldn't have blown up like that, I--" 

"Dean, I just need my best friend" You cut him off with a long quite hug.

Dean breaks the silence

"Ok Y/N, do I have any more Reese's?"

"Maaaaybe, bye!" You run to his room in a ill attempt in hiding

"Y/N you ate all of them!"

Dean is right behind you, makes it to the room tackling you on the bed before you can lock him out.

"I'm sorry, I felt fat"

Dean gets serious  
"You're not fat, how many times I gotta tell you that." Dean gets off of you and sits on the bed "Are you gonna tell me what he did?"

"Straight to the big questions huh big guy" punching his shoulder lightly trying to joke but you know he could probably hear your heart sinking with the look he was giving you. 

"Y/N, please tell me"

You don't even realize the tears have started falling. Dean wipes a few away before you hit the hard sobs. He pulls you in for another hug, this time tighter almost like he was trying to pull your broken heart back together.

"I don't like seeing you like this, in fact I've never seen you like this and that's what has me so worried" 

You get ahold of your breathing long enough to tell him what happened between you and Jackson. You can tell by how he's embracing you he's resisting the urge to go pulverized Jackson. 

You begin to calm down, you want to lighten the mood. Letting go of Dean you smile at him and in your best 'serious' Dean impression you declare  
"Now enough of the dam chick flick moments"

You sit next to him on his bed, leaning your head on his shoulder.  
"Finally! Now ready to uuh..." He's looking down at you and asks "What do you want to watch" the hesitation throws you off guard manly because Dean's always known what shows you binge watch but you let it slide. 

"Hmm I don't know, maybe some boring murder documentaries" you put air quotes around the word boring and laugh as Dean makes a face that reads 'fine but I don't like it but I really do and won't admit it out loud'

Eventually after awhile of watching the documentaries you begin to fall asleep, curling up into Dean's side. He's still wide awake the smile on his face both loving and in pain, knowing you are still clueless to what he feels for you but now would be a bad time to tell you. So he settled for moments like this were he can whisper how he really feels to you when you can't hear.


	2. Chapter 2

The next two weeks were the usual, except Dean was being extremely protective... You didn't think he's figured out you were awake during his confessions of love but the extra protective attention was pissing you off.

Sam had noticed you'd been moping around the bunker and was trying to be nice by offering a distraction, a case, which is your personal favorite way to deal with issues.  
"Hey, we got a possible case here in town. I'm kinda sur-", Sam getting cut off by Dean again, "No, I'll get ahold of Jody and have her check i-"

This has been happening all week! This was the last straw

"Dean!" You start shouting from your side of the table "what the hell is your problem? You haven't wanted to go on a hunt and you didn't let me go get the rest of my shit from Jackson's. When you know dam well I need the rest of my stuff if you insist I stay here also I need something to blow off steam and distract me from, um, I don't know, maybe the fact that I've been cheated on for the last 3 years! I need to do something" 

Dean looks at you like a deer in the headlights after your outburst before he put his head in his hand and starts rubbing his eyes in frustration.  
Silence fills the room before Sam tries movinf his chair to get up causing you to turn and stare at him, your glare still in place.

"Maybe I'll go look for another case in my room while you two talk?" He tentatively suggests

"No, you can stay right there and look into that case" you point where Sam was sitting and pointedly look at Dean next "Now Mister I can't get my head out of my ass because I think Y/N is too fragile to go on a case can suck it up" the venom of you're words makes even the tall, long haired Winchester sit in his seat looking like he's a kid that just got in trouble with the principle.

"Um ok" Sam looks over at Dean with a pleading look before he goes back to his laptop.

Dean finally looks up, surprisingly calm for you just snapping at not just him but his brother. Just starting at each other, you keep glaring secretly hoping he gives in and tells you what his real problem is but instead he calmly sits back. He looks down and begins rubbing his temple with one hand and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I don't want to fight Y/N, I just don't know how handle this" his frustration doesn't show instead his voice is calm causing your blood to start boiling.

Your anger building up "Handle what Dean" 

He ignores you. You slam your hands on the table retaliation getting him to look at you.

"Handle what Dean! The fact that I'm dealing with my problems the Winchester way! Or you got something else you ain't sharing?" Your tone filled with a challenging rage.

Yes, you were trying to push his buttons, make him admit it, mostly to make sure it wasn't your imagination. You kept staring, just knowing he'd break eventually but his behavior was odd. Almost like he'd already decided how this would go but to hell with him trying to protect you from himself or anything else.

What next scared you. He abruptly stood up, chair clattering to the floor and began yelling back with the same fever as you did a moment ago.

"Well the Winchester way never did us a dam lick of good! I'm trying to figure out how to help you Y/N, without you going all Buffy on us. You barrying yourself into hunting and blaming yourseld for Jackson being a cheating douche bag is not how you handle this! Why can't you see I'm trying to help?" The last part almost a growl. 

"FINE! Bench me or better yet just kick me to the curb if I'm that much of a inconvenience" you turn and storm off to your room that the boys gave you. 

As you're heading to the room you hear Dean venting to Sam about your self destructive behavior. You felt bad about the threat to leave but you knew playing nice wouldn't get Dean to tell you what you wanted to know. You didn't want to only hear those words once when he thought you were alseep. 

Settling on Jackson was a huge mistake but before that night you'd been under the impression he only thought of you as a sister, nothing more, 4 years of friendship and he didn't show a single sign of interest.

Who knew that it only took finding out that your boyfriend was a cheating slime ball, eating Dean's snacks, watching murder documentaries and not quite being alseep to finally hear what you'd been wanting for all these years come out of his mouth. Now it was trying to get that bone headed man to tell you when you're awake.


End file.
